Finding some sort of Comfort
by AineRose
Summary: Comfort can come from the strangest places,and the strangest people.B/O friendship


Title: Finding some sort of Comfort.

Author: AineRose

Rating: G

Summary: Some times you just need an old friend to comfort you.

Author's not: I have no idea where this came from. I just sat down and it came out. I'm not sure if I like it. It's a bit short. Can anyone write Oz? Reviews are welcome, esp. constructive criticism. 

Hope you enjoy

~~~~~

Finding some sort of Comfort.

She felt a presence beside her but didn't turn around. She kept her eyes fixed on the view before her eyes. A cliff fell at her feet, giving way to a stretch of dark forest. The trees were swaying gently in the breeze and a small pond, half hidden, reflected the full moon in it's rippling waters. A breeze lifted strands of blonde hair from her tear-streaked face and they floated around her face. A voice spoke from behind her.

"I came as soon as I heard."

She had guessed it was Xander behind her, or Giles. For the briefest of moments she thought it was Spike. It wasn't. it was the voice of an old friend, a voice she hadn't heard in almost four years. 

"Oz?"

"Yeah"

He sat down beside her. Neither of them said anything for a while, both content in their own thoughts. Then Buffy spoke. "How did you hear?"

"Xander called. He wanted to talk to a friend."

Of course. Xander and Oz had maintained a strong friendship the first time Oz had left. And Xander would need to talk to someone who wouldn't judge, or pity him or Anya. Oz fit the profile perfectly.

"Do you wanna talk?"

Tears spilled down her cheeks. "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything. Everybody's worried. You've completely closed yourself off to those who love you."

She turned to look at him. "Nobody loves me. Not anymore. Spike's gone. He was the only one in the world who saw Buffy. Everyone else sees a Slayer. Not even The Slayer. A Slayer." She whispered.

Oz was silent for a moment. "I love you"

"Oz" She said exasperated.

"No wait, hear me out. I love you. Xander loves you. Willow loves you. Giles lovesyou. Dawn loves you. Faith loves you, even if she won't admit it. And you love all of them. The girls don't love you, not yet, they won't let themselves love anyone right now, they're too scared to lose someone they care about." He shrugged. "or so I'm told."

There was a slight bitterness in his voice at the end, a note of regret. She suddenly felt angry at him. "It's alright for you. you haven't been here. You haven't felt everyone betray you. you haven't had to save the whole world night after night, year after year. you haven't been completely alone in a house full of people, all depending on you, needing you, and when you try to help they insult you, push you away, hate you. You haven't seen your friends die. You left us, Oz. We needed you here and you left us. You could have been such a help. Why come now? You can't just waltz in when the war is over and be Mr-Wise-Guy."

His forehead creased into a frown. "Would it help if I waltzed back out again?" He asked softly.

His voice soothed her, and she felt her anger ebbing away. 

She sighed softly and rested her head on his shoulder. "No"

"Okay. Good."

She closed her eyes and buried her face closer into his shoulder, relaxing as the breeze drifted across her face. They sat like that for a long time, not moving. Buffy finally looked up, and gazed at the sky in front of her. 

"The moon is full tonight." She remarked.

"It is." he agreed. 

She found his hand and squeezed it. "Congratulations."

"Ditto."

"Oz?"

"Yeah"

"Next time. Can you maybe Tango in?"

He chuckled softly. "I'll see what I can do."

She smiled slightly.

She shut her eyes again, and rested her head on his shoulder once more. The wind was stronger, and in that moment she could hear everything. In the cabin behind her, she heard everyone laughing. She could hear the wind playing a soft melody. She could hear the trees dancing to the wind's slow, mournful tune. She could hear the water in the pond below her rippling. She could hear the moon in front of her calling the man beside her. Beckoning him, teasing him, goading him. She could hear his hard breathing, his frantic heartbeat. She felt herself drifting into an exhausted slumber.

When she awoke the next morning, she was alone.


End file.
